Truth or Dare
by cw2k
Summary: Sheva invites 5 women for a personal hangout/getaway in a special resort in Africa. However, Julia of Tekken wants to try something that can make things interesting.
1. Part 1: Sheva's Livestream

Truth or Dare

andBeyond Xaranna Okavango Delta Camp

Botswana

Part 1: Sheva's Livestream

Sheva: (Via Livestream) Greetings, I am Sheva Alomar. This livestream is located at the andBeyond Xaranna Okavango Delta Camp in Botswana. This is an all-girl invitation to join me in a little game called Truth or Dare. Anything is on the table. Bring your bikinis. You can find me at the tented camps outside.

After her livestream, nighttime fell, Sheva found 5 women responded: Taki of Soul Calibur, Sareena of Mortal Kombat, Menat of Street Fighter, Julia of Tekken and Momiji of Dead or Alive.

Sheva: Perfect.


	2. Part 2: Invitation Accepted

Truth or Dare

Part 2: Invitation Accepted

 _Japan (Shinjuku District)_

Taki: I've been to Africa, but never at this resort. I wonder what this Sheva woman has in store for us.

 _Arizona_

Julia: Interesting. A nice hangout with one who wants to share nature. I must make preparations.

 _California_

Sareena made a new life in Earthrealm, no longer the Demoness she once was.

Sareena: Quite a intriguing invitation. I'm in.

 _Egypt_

Menat: My crystal is telling me of this new invitation in Botswana. Perhaps this young woman is searching for friendship. I am accepting this invitation. My next destination is set.

 _Japan (Osaka)_

Momiji: An invitation to the African resort? Surely many people have already accepted, and I too, the last Dragon Shrine maiden, also accept.

CW2K: The last part will be the hangout and the truth or dare scenario. Everything is set in motion.


	3. Part 3: More Than a Hang Out

Truth or Dare

Part 3: More Than a Hang Out

The 5 ladies have arrived at the resort. As they entered, they see Sheva arriving to them in her black robe, covering her black bikini.

Sheva: Welcome, ladies.

Julia: You must be Sheva. I'm Julia Chang.

Taki: I am Taki of the Fu-Ma clan.

Momiji: I am Momiji of the Dragon Shrine.

Sareena: I am Sareena.

Menat: I am Menat from Egypt.

Sheva: Is that a crystal ball?

Menat: Yes. I am a fortune teller.

Taki: Fortune teller?

Menat: I also can see the future.

Sheva: I bet you knew you were invited.

Menat: You are correct, Sheva. I also know what will take place.

Momiji: Care to enlighten us?

Menat: Sheva made this arrangement for us as a special hangout/getaway.

Julia: I could use a getaway once in a while, but my work on reforestation is not yet complete.

Sheva: I understand, Julia. If you wish, you can explore here as Botswana is one of nature. I come here for that purpose too.

Julia: Another nature girl... perhaps we can work together.

Sheva: I look forward to it.

Menat: So what must we do first?

Sheva: Give you girls a tour.

The ladies ventured throughout the resort. Sheva led them through a maze of sparkling lagoons, meandering channels and bursting with wildlife. Okavanga Delta serves as the sparkling jewel at the heart of the Kalahari Desert. It is known as "The River That Never Finds The Sea." The ladies spent the entire day exploring the country. They returned to the resort at night after a nice meal.

Julia: I must say, this place is wonderful.

Sheva: I come here for a nice getaway myself too.

Menat: I can see why. Tell me, Sheva, have you ever played a game called Truth or Dare?

Sheva: I have not.

Julia: Perhaps we can demonstrate.

Momiji: Does this resort have a indoor pool?

Sheva: Follow me.

Sheva led them to a outdoor ravine. It contained a deck with white pillows. They see Sheva removing her robe and stepping into the ravine in her tribal bikini

Sheva: Come on in.

The ladies stripped their outfits. Menat in her purple bikini, Julia in her America bikini, Momiji in her red bikini, Sareena in her black and white bikini and Taki in her green bikini. They stepped in and joined Sheva.

Taki: So what are the rules for this game?

Julia: The object is for someone to say truth or dare to one of us. I'll go first: Taki, truth or dare.

Taki: Truth.

Julia: Have you ever gave a blowjob?

Taki: No.

Julia: Your turn, Sheva. Truth or dare.

Sheva: Dare.

Julia: Kiss Taki.

(Sound of record stopping) The girls looked at Julia.

Sareena: What?!

Julia: That's the rule. You say dare and you do it.

Taki: I guess that's true.

Sheva went to Taki and kissed her. It turned into a liplock.

Sareena: Wow.

Julia: Alright. Sheva?

Sheva: Dare.

Julia: Touch my breasts.

Julia stripped naked. Sheva massaged her breasts.

Sheva: Nice.

Julia: Sareena? Truth or Dare.

Sareena: Truth.

Julia: When was the last time you had sex?

Sareena: I came close when I was married.

Menat: Really? Divorced?

Sareena: Murdered.

Sheva: Oh, that's terrible.

Julia: Come, Sareena. Menat?

Sareena hugged Julia and felt her breasts.

Julia: Truth or Dare.

Menat: I will try dare.

Julia: Show Sareena some love. In fact, I think we all should.

Menat stripped Sareena naked and Sheva kissed her from behind. Taki followed suit. Soon, all the girls were kissing each other. Julia and Menat licked around Sareena's nipples. Sheva and Taki were liplocking. Momiji went down to Sareena's vagina and licked deep. Julia and Menat kissed each other as Momiji was working on Sareena's core. Sareena was moaning loud as she was never touched there before. Sheva played with Taki's breasts from behind. Sareena orgasmed. Julia worked on Menat as Sheva fingered Taki. Momiji and Sareena made out with each other. Taki orgasmed. She then kneels down and went to work on Sheva's core. Momiji was receiving the same tongue action treatment as she did with Sareena. After two hours of hot action at the ravine, they all laid down and sipped some tea.

Sheva: I'm so glad I did this.


End file.
